


You're Too Good at This

by xwynn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, in which the author laughs at her own jokes, vaguely halloween themed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwynn/pseuds/xwynn
Summary: Kuroo is oddly good at impersonations. Specifically, impersonating him. Bokuto swears to get to the bottom of this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little something for Halloween from this [post](http://xwynn.tumblr.com/post/151635518430/halloween-prompts). I hope everyone has/had a good Halloween and stays safe!

Contrary to popular belief, that night wasn’t intentional. In fact, it might have given Bokuto some kind of relief if it _was_ intentional. But it wasn’t-not even in the slightest.

“Hi I’m Bokuto, no need to dare me to eat tonight’s whole entire dinner because I was gonna do that anyway,” Kuroo says, he catches Bokuto’s eye with a teasing smile on his lips and continues, “also I’d definitely fuck a volleyball.”

Akaashi laughs. The whole entire room of Halloween party goers laughs. Hell, even Bokuto lets out a few chuckles of his own.

It’s a damn good impression. Exaggerated, but good. Which is not surprising considering that this is Kuroo; someone who knows him like the back of his hand. Someone who’s known him since he still thought that girls were gross.

That is to say it's definitely been some years since they’ve known each other because Bokuto doesn’t think girls are gross anymore, but nor does he thinks boys are gross either and nobody knows that better Kuroo. Possibly a little _too_ well.

Which brings Bokuto to his current situation: Kuroo. Specifically, Kuroo parading around Oikawa’s halloween party, with not some awesome costume on- _no-_ it's Bokuto’s shirt and much worse (better?) pretending to be him.

So yeah, maybe getting a little (a lot) frisky before coming to the party wasn’t the best idea. And perhaps, their little sexy escapade was a little too close to party time and just throwing on whatever shirt they could find wasn’t for the best. This mishap wouldn’t be such a big deal if they weren’t secretly doing the platonic tango together in bed every week or so. It would be even of a lesser deal if Bokuto wasn’t ever so delicately toeing the line of friends with benefits to something a little more romantic in the past month or so.

The room erupts with laughter again and a powerpuff girl dressed Yukie nudges Bokuto’s side, getting his attention. “It was pretty smart of Kuroo to go as you for Halloween. He makes a good _Koutarou,_ ” she says cheekily.

 _A too good Koutarou,_ he thinks,  _a fantastic one._

Bokuto shrugs. “Too bad he’s missing one thing, then he’d really make a good me.”

Yukie throws him an inquisitive look with an extra raised eyebrow for effect, finally asking, “What?” when Bokuto doesn’t respond.

“This,” he says and gives her his brightest smile that he’s able to muster up (which is pretty damn bright in his humble opinion) and flexes a bicep for good measure, earning him a playful push.

And that’s how the night goes on: with more and more people coming up to him and saying ‘just how good he’s at impersonating you’ or ‘wow it's like there's two Bokuto’s here’.

These comments don’t bother him per se, but they do give way to a nagging little thought that all this is about a guy who snorts at himself in the mirror and says ‘I don’t even know who _I_ am’ when he’s been awake too long and the existential thoughts come rolling in.

Luckily, Bokuto is offered the opportunity to investigate when the party has died down and Kuroo finds him sipping on a beer in a corner of the room.

“Well hello there Koutarou number two,” Bokuto jokes, “having a fun Halloween?”

“Um hell fucking yes, if I knew it would be this fun being you I would have done this a long time ago.”

“Have you heard? You’re like the king of impersonations now.”

Kuroo laughs. That stupid laugh, the one that's more like a cackle than anything, the laugh that's so obnoxious and terrible that Bokuto has developed an affinity for it since they were kids. “Well y’know, I’ve got a good muse and _tons_ of practice,” he says, wiggling his eyebrows. It’s horrible, his ridiculous eyebrow movement with those absurdly thin eyebrows that he _swears_ is natural.

But of course, Bokuto laughs, because Kuroo _does_ know him and they both could write an encyclopedia on all the little things that make each other smile.

“Okay but answer me this, so called ‘impersonator extraordinaire’,” Bokuto starts and Kuroo steps close. _Real_ close. With that same grin on his lips that caused this whole mess, the one that almost made them late. That grin that makes Bokuto hyper aware that nobody is paying attention, that the lights are dimmed and his shirt is just ever so slightly loose on Kuroo’s chest. Maybe no one would notice if he just...

 _No_. He’s not making that mistake again.

Kuroo tilts his head, a hint of something mischievous playing on his lips, but he lets Bokuto continue.

“You’re too good at being me for someone who claims they don’t even know themselves. What’s up with that huh?”

“You’re my best friend man since like forever, plus,” he clears his throat, adopting an all knowing tone, “ _one can not fully know themselves for they are always growing_.”

“Oh shut up you fucking nerd,” Bokuto laughs, shoving him in the shoulder, Kuroo sways right back into place smiling at his own dumb joke.

“But that still doesn’t explain why you’re so good at it. Akaashi could never do it and we’ve been friends since diapers! Diapers Kuroo!”

Kuroo waves a hand dismissively, “Akaashi just doesn’t have the skills.”

And then a thought hits him. A no good, terrible thought that has absolutely no business existing and yet- “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re so good at being me is because you’re in love with me.”

Kuroo blinks at him before an easy smile spreads over his face. A smile that's relaxed, and calm, and _way_ too easy. “Of course I am, you goober.”

Bokuto frowns. Bops the tip of his beer bottle on Kuroo’s nose. “Don’t fuck with me man.”

“We’ve been sexing it up for how long now?” Kuroo says in that annoying tone when Bokuto takes too long to catch onto a joke.

“A year? I’dunno.” Bokuto crosses his arms. He knows where this is going.

“And we’ve known each other for how long?”

“Since junior high.”

Kuroo nods, that awful cheshire grin fighting to be a permanent fixture on his face. “It's been over a decade.”

Bokuto huffs. Narrows his eyes at him, a nonverbal action that says _stop being an asshole._ “What are you saying? That you’ve been dickmitized?”

“If that's what you wanna call it, then yes.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes but _oh_ , his chest is so so warm and maybe the beer is finally getting to him but it feels like a million little rockets just went off in his stomach.

“That was literally the most unromantic confession ever,” he says, not that he actually cares. They’ve never really played by the rules-besides it's Halloween; they can save the sappy shit for Valentine's Day.

Kuroo slaps his hands on Bokuto’s face, shaking it side to side. “It’s a custom made-to-order type of thing y’know.”

“Well it's a shame that your consumer base is so small.” They’re still in that corner, Kuroo is still giving him that _look_ and Bokuto’s shirt is still just slightly big for him.

“Eh, I think I’ll live,” Kuroo says and Bokuto thanks whatever god for their weird ass ability for nonverbal communication because Kuroo’s lips are on his and while it certainly isn’t the first time they’ve kissed; the feeling still makes him feel like he’s on cloud nine.

(And hell, maybe he is, it's Halloween-anything goes.)

“I should go as you next Halloween,” Bokuto says

Kuroo laughs, soft and warm and playful, just how Bokuto knows him to be. “I’d like to see you try.”


End file.
